There is a need for a paint type coating that has all the following characteristics:
(a) is water based; PA1 (b) is air curable; PA1 (c) has flexibility and hardness greater than normal baked epoxy coatings; PA1 (d) is chemical and sunlight resistant; PA1 (e) is non-inflammable; PA1 (f) has reasonable pot life; PA1 (g) forms a low friction surface; PA1 (h) has a tough durable high gloss surface; PA1 (i) has a low valatile content. PA1 20.30% Polyamide PA1 20.30% Water PA1 6.96% Butyl cellosolve PA1 0.40% Defoaming agent PA1 0.66% Dispersant PA1 19.90% Titanium Dioxide PA1 5.44% Isopropyl Alcohol PA1 0.26% TeXanolT.TM. PA1 24.21% Epoxy Resin PA1 1.37% Reactive Silicone PA1 100.00%
The preferred compositions of this invention have all the desired characteristics except good sunlight resistance. Sunlight resistance may be attained by coating the cured composition of the invention with a water base zinc rich coating which is further coated with a water base aliphatic urethane finish coat for maximum durability.
We have found that a preferred polyamide epoxy composition with ratio by weight of polyamide to epoxy varying between about 0.6 to 1.8 when combined with a reactive siloxane hereinafter called silicone at a ratio of 0.04 to 0.18 silicone to epoxy with about 10 to 30 percent of a pigment such as titanium dioxide will give essentially all the desirable properties as outlined except sunlight resistance. Testing of one preferred formulation by a large poultry processor gave a 10 fold reduction in bacteria growth as compared with normal epoxy polyamide coating.
These preferred coating compositions can be used where any solvent base epoxy coating is used with advantages in clean-up, environmental safety, solvent exposure, and minimal odor.